Daraeius
by Pontythings
Summary: He will let the boy come with them. He will come with them and he will be aloud to be with Fenris. Danarius loves his little wolf so if he wishes to he may have a lover. This will be his reward. For willingly returning home. Carver/Fenris Semigood Danaris
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Age isn't mine. It's BioWare's not mine. If only:(.

Authors Note: Wasn't going to post thin but a friend wanted to read it and I said the only way she was going to read it was if I posted it. There was no way I was going to let her read my note book. It this fic there is going to be no dialogue. I found this concept on a writers page as a challenge and decided to take it. These chapters will be short and the story may end I don't know. It is my break from Harry Potter for a bit. In this fic Fenris returned to Danarius between Act 2 and 3. On with the fic.

His hair was like snow. White and full of beauty. It was a soft as a child's and as thick as a dogs. He had missed his little wolf, so fierce and strong yet still a small boy inside. He had searched months on end for his little wolf. But his wolf came to him.

It had been three years since he had found his Fenris. Three years since he had given himself up to Danarius . Now, they were returning to Kirkwall. They had travelled many moths after Fenris return at first but later had settled down for two years. Now Danarius had business with the Viscount of Kirkwall. Fenris had been tense weeks before their departure this morning. After they had gotten on board Danarius had told Fenris to rest for the time being.

He was worried about his little wolf. He had hoped he wouldn't need to come to the city of chains, for Fenris's sake. Danarius knew that Fenris had stayed in the city wile he had been on the run. He also knew that some of the people in Kirkwall would know Fenris. He thought that that was what was frightening Fenris the most. They wouldn't be docking for over two weeks so that gave time for Fenris to come to turns with his fear,

Hawke was the name of the Viscount. Fenris had said that he had known the women and she had helped him but had disagreed and even threatened Fenris in his cause to return to Danarius. This had angered Danarius and he swore he would speak to this Hawke women about it. But she wasn't the worst of their problems...there was another.

Carver Hawke. Younger brother to the Viscount and well known Templar. He also helped Fenris but had went ageist his sister to help Fenris reach Danarius. There was also one other fact that Danarius didn't know how to deal with. Carver had been Fenris's first lover since the markings.

Danarius kept petting Fenris's white hair as he was stuck in thought. It this boy Carver still had feelings for hiss little wolf and if his little wolf still had feeling for this Carver there was going to be a clash. No more than a clash or a spark. There was going to be a fire. A fire that was not only going to burn their own skin but it will reek havoc on everything around them. Danarius stopped stroking Fenris's hair as he came to a conclusion. If his little wolf and this Carver do wish to be together there is only one thing he can do.

He will let the boy come with them. He will come with them and he will be aloud to be with Fenris. Danarius loves his little wolf so if he wishes to he may have a lover. This will be his reward. For willingly returning home.

Willingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dragon Age isn't mine. It's BioWare's not mine. If only:(.

Authors Note: I LOVE reviews. I feed off them. And you don't want me to starve do you? Then I couldn't wright any more. In this fic there is going to be no dialogue. I found this concept on a writers page as a challenge and decided to take it. These chapters will be short and the story may end I don't know. It is my break from Harry Potter for a bit. In this fic Fenris returned to Danarius between Act 2 and 3. On with the fic.

They docked soon after. Danarius had yet to tell Fenris his thoughts. They walked in silence beside one an other. As they rounded the corner Fenris held out his are and asked Danarius to stay behind him. He did and watched as Fenris stocked his pray. He had always thought that Fenris's name fitted him. As Fenris crouched as if getting ready to pounce he resembled much like a wolf.

As Fenris snatched at the thing stopping their journey Danarius was pulled from his thoughts. Fenris had his hand wrapped around a small boys wrist. The boy in question yammered about how he wasn't going to pick-pocket them and tried to pull away from Fenris. But Fenris didn't let go. Danarius told Fenris to let the boy go and thru a sovereign at the poor boy before continuing on their way.

As they went Danarius noticed that, thou they had been quiet before, now there was a questioning silence. He bent down to whisper in Fenris's pointed ear that if he had a questions he was welcome to voice them. What Danarius wasn't expecting was for Fenris's question to be so surprising. He asked why he had given the boy money.

This made him have to think. There had been no sign that the bot had been a mage. He had plain fetchers at first glance but now that he thought about it the boy had had sharp cheek bones. The boy had also had bark hair and green eyes. Danarius frowned at the last thought and came to his conclusion.

He leaned in once again and told Fenris the reason why. He had given the boy money because he had looked like Fenris before the lyirum markings. This seemed to shock Fenris into silence. They continued their way towards the mansion which had been clean since Fenris had last been their.

Before going any further Danarius decided to stop by the merchants. As they walked around Danarius looked for any sign of something that had caught Fenris's eye. But after years of training to become the perfect slave Fenris wouldn't touch anything and wouldn't let his eyes linger on anything for to long. He would have capt his perfect composure if it wasn't for the last merchant.

On the table there was a small store. Polished to perfection with an engraving on it. The engraving was of the Templar symbol but was painted in with gold paint. When Fenris had gained his composure and had turned around Danarius snatched it up and got it. He hid it all the way to the mansion and even after they had finished unpacking. Just as he and Fenris were about to retire for the night he pulled it out of his robes.

Danarius placed it in Fenris's palm and told him it was a gift. The little stone had definitely been worth the twenty silver just to see the shock and gratitude etched into Fenris's face. Fenris expressed his gratitude and just as they were going to retire to their respective rooms Danarius turned to look at Fenris.

As he looked at him Danarius thought of something. He asked Fenris why he had wanted it. What Fenris said was short but had more feeling behind it than anything Danarius had ever heard him say. Fenris said it reminded him of Carver. As they separated Danarius confirmed his gift the Fenris.

Carver would be welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dragon Age isn't mine. It's BioWare's not mine. If only:(.

Authors Note: Ya a new chapter. Please people review as much as you can so I can write more. In this fic there is going to be no dialogue. I found this concept on a writers page as a challenge and decided to take it. These chapters will be short and the story may end I don't know. It is my break from Harry Potter for a bit. In this fic Fenris returned to Danarius between Act 2 and 3. On with the fic.

They woke up just before seven bells. Today was going to be their rest day. They weren't going to be sleeping all day but most of it would be tidying up the mansion. As Danarius was woken up by Fenris he decided to visit the Viscount tomorrow. Today Fenris could go with him on his arrant and shopping. But most importantly they were going to visit the Chantry. Fenris had been confused as to why they needed to go and Danarius was happy to explain. They were gong so Fenris could look for his friend Sebastian.

Sebastian, Danarius had been told, had been one of Fenris's closest friends. Even tho he had been hesitant in Fenris's cause in finding Danarius, he had helped his friend. Sebastian had told Fenris that it didn't matter to him if he returned to Danarius. He only wished he would make shier that was what he really wanted and that he would support him in whatever made him happy.

Danarius and Fenris went around the merchants again and soon began heading towards the Chantry went Fenris became nerves. Fenris stared mumbling about what would happen if he wasn't there, or worse, if he was. But Danarius stayed silent beside him as they walked.

When they reached the Chantry they were a little shocked at what they saw. The once great Chantry of Kirkwall was now a little more than a pile of rubble. Where the building had once stood was now a large tent. Danarius had hear that a rebel apostate had blown it up but he had thought that more progress would have been since the explosion.

As they walked in they saw volunteers slowly remaking the statue of Andraste, bride of the Maker. Walls were barely started but red candles still flooded the floors. A Sister cane towards them and asked if they needed any assistance. Fenris politely asked if a man by the name of Sebastian was here and she replied saying Father Sebastian was in the back and that she would go get him.

Danarius watched as every second they waited Fenris became more and more tense. Soon the Sister returned with a chestnut haired man behind her. As the man turned around and saw Fenris his face became surprised before turning into a large grin.

The man came over and embraced Fenris before introducing himself to Danarius as Sebastian. Danarius hear Fenris whisper something about vows but Sebastian laughed saying that something as innocent as friendship would not break his vows. This made Fenris chuckle before returning Sebastian's lightly before letting go.

They talked for some minuets before the state of the Chantry came up. Danarius didn't catch all of the conversation but heard some parts. Anders, Justice, Vengeance, Killed, Hawke. This was enough that Danarius knew that Fenris would explain later.

There was a moment of silence before Fenris asked about Carver. This made Sebastian's face soften. He said that Carver was fine and that he was out for the rest of the day but would be back tomorrow if Fenris wanted to talk to him. Fenris nodded and said that he would return tomorrow to talk some more. With that they left and Danarius asked how Fenris was feeling. But Fenris's answer unsettled Danarius.

Scared, alone, welcomed, happy and loved. This made Danarius swear to himself that he would tell Fenris his plan for Carver tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dragon Age isn't mine. It's BioWare's not mine. If only:(.

Authors Note: In this fic there is going to be no dialogue. I found this concept on a writers page as a challenge and decided to take it. These chapters will be short and the story may end I don't know. It is my break from Harry Potter for a bit. In this fic Fenris returned to Danarius between Act 2 and 3. On with the fic.

Soon they reached the mansion which was much cleaner since this morning. Servants were preparing dinner as they stepped inside. Fenris asked if he could take his leave and Danarius let him. He himself had much to think about. He didn't know when he should tell Fenris or if he should. If he got Fenris's hopes up and it ends up that this Carver has no feelings for him it would break Fenris's heart all over a gain.

Danarius also wondered about this Sebastian character. He seemed to know Fenris well and knew Carver. He maybe someone who could help him. No, that wouldn't work. Sebastian is a Father of the Chantry and Danarius could tell he had looked down upon Danarius. He may have helped Fenris but he obviously didn't agree with half of what Danarius stood for.

No, Sebastian would do no good at all. He would just have to tell Fenris himself. Danarius got up from his chair in his drawing room and headed for Fenris's bedroom. As he knocked on the door it swung back. He stepped inside and looked for Fenris. He was about to give up when he spotted him resting on a cot next to his bed.

Danarius crouched down to look at the resting elf. When Fenris is like this it is hard to visualize the hardships he went through. Only at these moments Fenris's face isn't frowning or strained. Danarius knew that he had been the cause of some of them. But before Fenris had been given the L_ he hadn't belonged to Danarius.

Before Danarius, there had been another master. One who had not cared for his slaves at all. Danarius' apprentice at the time had found a broken and bloody Leto in an ally. They had bring Leto to Danarius who had been looking for a willing participant in his latest experiment. Leto had been willing to participate but only if after Danarius took him and his family in. He had agreed and soon had three new slaves.

But Fenris hadn't remembered any of this. When Fenris had woken up Danarius had told him the his name was Leto. Fenris had disagreed saying that Leto didn't seem like him so he asked Danarius to pick a new one. After a few days of healing Fenris was to continue his lyrium work. Each time after that Fenris would wake up he would forget more and more of him memory. Because of this Danarius found it easier to just stick with Fenris and Fenris never objected to it.

Danarius gave a small sad smile as he brushed Fenris' white hair out of his eyes. This caused Fenris to wake up and jump at Danarius' looming form over him. He apologized but Danarius just brushed it off as his fault. As Fenris got up Danarius invited him to sit beside him. Fenris asked if something was wrong but Danarius just told him it was something important. Fenris straightened his back and looked directly into his eyes,

When Danarius thought about Fenris' reaction to telling him about Carver he had expected multiple reactions. Anger joy shock were all proper things to consider. But what Fenris did was something he had not thought of nor ever even considered.

Fenris cried.

He cried huge tears. Danarius didn't know what to do. He hadn't been prepared for this situation. He slowly placed a hand on Fenris' solder but that didn't seem to help any. Sobs shook Fenris' shoulders and he continuously mumbled 'why' over and over again.

Danarius wrapped his arms around Fenris. He had never seen Fenris like this so he asked if he was happy. Fenris nodded enthusiastically but still kept asking why. Danarius leaned into his pointed ear. He told him the reason why was for coming back and for understanding everything after Danarius had explained and for remembering all the things he had lost.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dragon Age isn't mine. It's BioWare's not mine. If only:(.

Authors Note: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE LOW SELFESTEEM IN MY WRITING! PLEASE HELP ME! In this fic there is going to be no dialogue. I found this concept on a writers page as a challenge and decided to take it. These chapters will be short and the story may end I don't know. It is my break from Harry Potter for a bit. In this fic Fenris returned to Danarius between Act 2 and 3. On with the fic.

Fenris ended up crying himself to sleep, Danarius had held onto him the whole time. He got up and laid Fenris gently on top of the bed. After covering him with the blankets he quietly left the room. Danarius slowly made his way towards his study. It had been one of the first rooms they had cleaned up. As he looked around and was glad to see all the books he had ordered had arrived.

When Fenris ran away Danarius sworn he would stop practising blood magic. It had taken a lot of effort to stop and his demon didn't like it but because of blood magic Fenris had run away. He had been furious that the Fog Warriors wouldn't give him Fenris. When he gave the order to Fenris he hadn't been thinking clearly. As he watched Fenris kill all of them he slowly came to his senses.

He was horrified that Fenris really was killing them. As he plunged his fist into foe after foe's chest Danarius looked at Fenris' face. Tears were pouring down. No sound came from him as they fought. The pain in his eyes as he stood around all the bodies of the once great Fog Warriors was horrendous.

Danarius had called Fenris towards him but he wouldn't move. His head snapped up to look at Danarius. His eyes hadn't held pain but they held something wild. Just as Danarius stepped forward to reach for Fenris it was like a bomb went off.

Fenris had ran faster than ever. Danarius had learned shortly after Fenris' return why he had run. He had thought that if he ever disobeyed Danarius he would end up like the Fog Warriors. Fenris thought that if he didn't fallow Danarius' wishes he would be sold to a slaver of used for blood magic. That was what had scared him the most.

Danarius shut the book he had been failing to read. He put his head in his hands. When Fenris had returned Danarius thought that his hart would explode. He had never felt more happy in his entire life. Danarius sighed, he knew that his happiness was going to end soon. For his little wolf was in love and soon would need to leave Danarius to be happier. When that happens...

Danarius was going to die.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Dragon Age isn't mine. It's BioWare's not mine. If only:(.

Authors Note: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE LOW SELFESTEEM IN MY WRITING! PLEASE HELP ME! Thank you to those who did view. This wouldn't have been out for another week had it not been for you people. Also Fuzzies is a friend of mine who goes through my writing looking for corrections so they get a cookie! In this fic there is going to be no dialogue. I found this concept on a writers page as a challenge and decided to take it. These chapters will be short and the story may end I don't know. It is my break from Harry Potter for a bit. In this fic Fenris returned to Danarius between Act 2 and 3. On with the fic.

Fenris didn't wake up for the fest of the day. Danarius headed off to sleep awaiting tomorrow when they would be returning to the Chantry. When Danarius awoke in the morning he went to check on Fenris. As he pressed his ear to the door he heard no noise so he slipped in. Fenris jumped slightly as the door swung open and turned to face him. Fenris no longer had tear tracks running down his face but still looked distressed.

Danarius walked over and sat down next to Fenris and asked if he was still confused. Fenris replied saying he understood what Danarius had told him but he didn't understand why. Danarius placed his arm over Fenris' shoulder and pulled him closer. He rested his head on top of Ferris' and whispered all the reasons why.

He said how he loved Fenris. How he never wanted to harm him or for harm to come to him. How he had prayed every day that Fenris would return to him or that they would find him. How that when Fenris did come back, but he was happy to return home. These, Danarius explained, were just some of the many he was going to let Carver come with them.

Fenris nodded saying his thanks before standing and saying they should get ready to leave. Danarius stood up as well and they headed on their way. They walked the short distance to the once great Chantry. They walked inside the makeshift tent, As they looked around Sebastian came up to Fenris and said that Carver had returned. Before Sebastian took Fenris to Carver Danarius stopped him and passed him a large, heavy, purse. Sebastian opened it and looked inside, his face lit up in surprise. He shook his head and tried to pass the bag back but Danarius wouldn't except it.

Inside the bag was well over a thousand sovereigns. It was enough to build the Chantry to its once great form and more. Sebastian tried once again to give it back but Danarius just turned and told Fenris saying he would be back around the fourteenth bell over his shoulder. Sebastian, still in shock, led Fenris towards the Templar section of the tent. Many other people were there and most were doing their duties.

Just before they came to a closed of section of the tent Sebastian stopped them. He place a hand on Fenris' slim shoulder and leaned in and asked if Fenris was ready to do this. His answer was a small nod. Sebastian smiled and gave Fenris a squeeze before opening the flap.

Inside there were many Templars most of which were ether polishing their armour and practising. The armour had changed since the last time he had seen it. Most of the plate mail had been crushed in the explosion. Now they just had leather with the flaming sword burned into their breast plate. Their swords were adequate at best. They were unbalanced and dented not to mention rusted. That was were a large chunk of the money was going to need to go.

AS Fenris looked around he spotted some Templars that had been friends of Carver's. The ones he had known stopped their polishing and sparing to look at him in surprise. Fenris quickly counted the number of Templars; there were far less than there had been.

Sebastian called to the knight-commander that he had a visitor. Fenris stopped his glancing to look at the man who answered. The man stood up and faced Fenris. His warm eyes widened and Fenris recognized him.

Carver.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Dragon Age isn't mine. It's BioWare's not mine. If only:(.

Authors Note: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE LOW SELFESTEEM IN MY WRITING! PLEASE HELP ME! Thank you to those who did view. This wouldn't have been out for another week had it not been for you people. Also Fuzzies is a friend of mine who goes through my writing looking for corrections so they get a cookie! In this fic there is going to be no dialogue. I found this concept on a writers page as a challenge and decided to take it. These chapters will be short and the story may end I don't know. It is my break from Harry Potter for a bit. In this fic Fenris returned to Danarius between Act 2 and 3. On with the fic.

When Fenris had thought of seeing Carver again he had considered many outcomes. Carver could end up angry. He could have hated Fenris, but Fenris didn't think Carver would hug him. It was really to bug to be a hug. Fenris thought his insides would come spewing out his eyes. Carver picked him up and swung him around in a circle. He snuggled his face into Fenris' neck.

They breathed in each others smell as Carver started whispering to Fenris. Sebastian gave a smile as Carver started crying while he talked. He whispered how he missed Fenris and how he was so scared that he had gotten hurt. Carver asked if they could go out and talk more. Fenris replied saying he would just have to return before fourteen bells and if Carver could put him down soon.

Carver gave a dry chuckle as he set Fenris down. Maker, how he had missed him. The day Fenris left Carver and Sebastian both prayed more than ever before. They had hoped that he would find Danarius safely. As the years passed they had grown more and more conserved but as Carver and Fenris left the tent Carver realized they hadn't need to worry. Fenris would always be able to take care of himself.

Soon they reached Hightown's market. Carver went from shop to shop picking up breads and wines as he went. Fenris seemed to just be dragged around as Carver small-talked and babbled continuously. As soon as Carver was done they sat on a near by bench. They opened one of the bottles and poured each other glasses. They talked about what had happened in the last few years btu soon the topic switched to themselves.

Carver turned to Fenris and asked if he had seen anyone after...them...Fenris and shook his head giving a no before asking the same question. Carver got a little red in the face as he mumbled a no. They looked at each other for a moment before Carver slowly brought his hand up to grasp Fenris'. They stayed like that for a moment but soon Fenris asked him about his vows and if they were braking them. Carver gave a (vary manly) giggle before saying that Templars really didn't take vows. If they had over half of them would have been kick out in the first week. They small talked some more but Fenris asked again about the Chantry. Carver tightened his jaw before explaining.

Shortly after Fenris left, Anders started acting odd. He secluded him self in the clinic and never joined Hawke in her adventurers much. When Carver had been close to his sister, he had remembered how she had been worried. Whenever she was with Anders things would get tense. After a few years Anders broke off their relationship and never left Darktown.

One day the First Enchanter and Knight-commander Meredith were fighting again. Hawke had tried to brake it up when Anders came running. He had been babbling about how this was it, it would all change , it would all stop know. There was a bang and suddenly the Chantry started glowing red. It happened so fast that when it exploded people started panicking. People ran this way and that until the only ones left were them.

Hawke was just standing there and Anders was sitting on a crate mumbling as he rocked back and forth. Sebastian was devastated. All the people he loved were in there. Carver had run forward and grabbed Anders by his collar. If Hawke hadn't stopped him he would have killed him right there. But Hawke was the one who did it in the end. She stabbed her lover in the back like he had just done to her.

As Carver concluded his tale he hung his head in grief. Fenris gave his hand a squeeze before pressing it to his lips. Carver's head shot up and he looked at Fenris with wide eyes. Fenris looked up and said that Anders deserved everything he got. Carver just looked at him. Fenris thought that he may have over stepped him boundaries when Carver placed both hands on either side of Fenris' face and brought him closer in a kiss.

The kisses were one thing Fenris had always missed. Carver's kisses were always blocking his senses. When the two of them were like this he could hear everything around him but at the same time all he could hear was Carver. His skin would become hypersensitive yet all he could feel was Carver's lips on his.

Fenris brought his arms around Carver's neck as Carver dropped his hand down to stroke Fenris' hip bone. Fenris felt Carver smile into the kiss just before they parted for air. Carver whispered how he had missed this and Fenris said the same back.

Fenris was about to kiss Carver again when he was pushed back by his shoulders. Carver looked at his his hands before asking what Danarius would think. Fenris bit his lip in thought. He lowered his head before whispering. He hadn't wanted to tell Carver until later but if Carver wanted to know, he would tell him.

As Fenris started to explain and prayed Carver would except him a woman walked up behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Dragon Age isn't mine. It's BioWare's not mine. If only:(.

Authors Note:Thank you to those who reviewed. This, my friend, is the end. It is the last chapter there will be no more. There is however a SRPRISE at the end!

Fenris was pushed off the bench. Carver quickly got down to help him up and glared at the woman before his face tuned to stone. As Fenris sat up he heard Carver greet his sister. .

Fenris looked up to see the one woman in Kirkwall he had wanted to see the least. She hadn't changed much. Her hair was shorter than he remembered but it was still striking white. The tattoo on her face was wrinkled with hatred as she looked at him.

Carver asked why she was here. That seemed to set her off. For all the years he had known Hawke he had never seen her like this. He had all ways known that she had a short fuse but he had never been on the reviving end of it before. As Fenris dusted himself off Carver crossed his arms and stared at his sister. Fenris gave a growl as he noticed that his arm had been cut from the fall.

Marian leaped forward and threw an accusing finger at Fenris yelling that he was nothing. She yelled that all he ever was and all he would ever be is a slave. That he had no right to be there and demand that her brother drop everything in his life just to go off with another man's slave.

Marian raised her hand to push Fenris again when Carver tackled her to the ground. She struggled with him for some time before he let her go. Marian glared at Fenris spitting at his feet and walking away. Fenris just stood there for some time, lost in what had just happened. He and Hawke had not left on the best of terms but he had not expected her reaction to be so explosive. Carver turned to face Fenris.

Carver no longer looked angry but no smile graced his face. He opened his mouth and asked if all she said had been true. If Fenris really was going to ask for Carver to come with him and Danarius. Fenris nodded his head as he shuffled his feet and looked down.

Carver didn't say a word but that just made Fenris babble. He explained how Danarius said it was OK and that he was really the one who came up with the idea. He said how he wasn't meaning to force Carver into anything and that it was freely his choice. Fenris was cut off by a pair of lips on his own.

Carver pulled away too quickly for Fenris to respond. He pulled Fenris into a tight embrace. He placed Fenris' head on his shoulder and leaned into his pointed ear. Carver asked if Fenris really meant it. If he really wanted Carver to live with him in the Teventer Impirium. Fenris answered with a squeeze and a shaky nod. Carver smiled and kissed Fenris' ear.

"Yes."


End file.
